


Reclamation

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Soul Meets Soul On Lovers' Lips [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Demisexual Fenris, Fluff and Feels, Foreplay, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris is a free man, which means he can reclaim his sexuality for himself and can choose to act upon his desires. Garrett Hawke is very eager to encourage this.





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> So much love and gratitude to my wonderful friend theoxfordcommando! ❤️ This fic is all your fault, darling! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also a huge shout out and thank you to the very awesome Tevinter-Biscuit, whose encouragement I appreciate very much! 
> 
> I write Fenris as demisexual here and in all my works.

Fenris finds it an intoxicating feeling, the knowledge of how much Garrett Hawke wants him, of how much Hawke loves and adores him.

Before, he was an object, a toy for his master's use, a trophy of Danarius's achievements; but with Hawke, he is not an accessory or an object. Even to say that he is the object of Hawke's affections would be incorrect. Hawke loves him, every part of him, even the parts of himself of which Fenris is ashamed; Hawke loves him for who he is. When they're together, everything he feels, everything he wants, everything he doesn't want, everything he is, all of that matters so much to Hawke. And Fenris feels so much more cherished and valued by Hawke because of that love than he ever did when he was a literal treasure.

The first time they made love, it was beyond incredible. It was wonderful and delightful and more than anything Fenris had ever hoped and dreamed for, but it was too passionate, too much, too fast all at the same time. Since Danarius's demise, since their reunion, they started off by taking things more slowly, taking the time to learn and explore every inch of each other, and now Fenris wonders if he knows Hawke's body better than his own and perhaps vice versa.

These desires, these wants and needs, are all still so new to Fenris, and it's exhilarating to allow himself to feel them, to allow himself to act upon them, to allow himself to choose this with Hawke, to allow himself to entrust himself wholly and completely to Hawke.

And it's thrilling, more thrilling than Fenris could ever have imagined, to see these desires echoed in Hawke. The way Hawke cares so much about Fenris's pleasure, about helping Fenris explore what makes him feel good, about encouraging Fenris to reclaim this part of himself, it's utterly thrilling and breathtaking and intoxicating to him.

Above all, he feels free.

The two of them are making their through Hightown, on their way home after a long day of hunting maleficarum, and they're both covered in blood and sweat, and Garrett Hawke is thinking about taking a nice long bath, when suddenly he realizes Fenris has a very intense look on his face which is part playful and part smoldering. It's a look that Garrett is becoming very excited to see even as he becomes accustomed to it.

With a tug on Hawke's hand, Fenris pulls him into an alley and presses him against the stone wall, not quite pinning him in place, but it's enough to send tingling sparks all the way down Garrett's spine to a particular southerly area. With that perfect smile gracing his bow-shaped lips, Fenris goes up on his tiptoes to kiss Hawke, and without hesitation, Garrett returns this kiss eagerly, hungrily, and moans not at all softly as Fenris trails kisses down his beard and neck and then nips playfully at his ear.

"You know, we could have simply walked the last ten feet to my house and taken off our clothes before engaging in this sort of behavior," Garrett teases with a grin, although the last thing in the world that he wants is for Fenris to stop.

But Fenris does stop, or at least he pauses for the moment, to look up at Garrett, and Fenris's eyes are dark with desire as he says, in all seriousness, in a low murmur, "But I want you now."

How could Hawke possibly say no to that?

His hands delve lower, to Fenris's waist, to Fenris's perfect leather-clad ass, and Hawke lifts him up bodily, Fenris's legs encircling his waist, while Fenris brings his mouth back to Hawke's. Garrett deepens the searing kiss as Fenris responds with a moan, and then it's Hawke's turn to explore the taste of Fenris's throat, by tracing the lines of lyrium with his tongue.

The sounds Fenris makes at that, Garrett is convinced, are undoubtedly audible to anyone near the alley they're tucked into. It's not as if they're hiding, of course. Hawke has made it clear that he wants Fenris to feel open about this, that he wants Fenris to feel able to express himself in this. As a result, a little public make out session here or there has become quite an exciting thing for Hawke. For both of them, truly.

As his tongue traces up the lyrium on Fenris's chin and returns to Fenris's waiting mouth, Hawke can feel Fenris hard against him (and he's hard as a rock himself, to be quite honest), and every thought in his head vanishes into static. Every touch, every caress, every part of Fenris is occupying his full attention, and Hawke would gladly offer up every part of himself for Fenris to devour.

This, right here between them, this is everything. Being able to share such a deep and powerful connection, being able to exchange the inherent trust and vulnerability in this, being equals in this, is so important to both of them. Fenris can choose to say yes to this, and he can choose to say no, and he can choose to act upon his yes. He can give himself to Hawke knowing that Garrett would never take advantage of him or hurt him, knowing that Garrett would stop the moment he says no. Fenris can share this part of himself knowing that Garrett doesn't see him as tainted or ruined or unclean, knowing that Garrett doesn't see him as a means to an end or anything less than his equal.

Fenris can open himself up, let himself be utterly and truly vulnerable, because Hawke truly loves and respects him, and he loves Hawke with his entire being.

Fenris wants Hawke so much, and Hawke wants him in return. He can finally allow himself to love Hawke so much, and Hawke loves him in return.

They don't make it past the foyer of the Hawke estate before their clothes are on the floor, and Fenris is moaning Garrett Hawke's name before they even make it to bedroom, and both of them are thoroughly enjoying every single moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: currently on a self-imposed fic writing hiatus due to personal issues 
> 
> Also me: is sex-repulsed
> 
> Also also me: can't stop thinking about about Fenris reclaiming his sexuality and Hawke being very encouraging of it and the two of them engaging in PDA all over Hightown. 
> 
> Hence this piece. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
